villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soul Stealer
Soul Stealer is a powerful, demonic supervillain and the main antagonist of the Midnight Nation comic book series, published by Top Cow (which is famous for such titles as The Darkness and Witchblade). Soul Stealer continues the legacy of Top Cow antagonists having heavy real-world theological influences, in his case he has aspects of both The Devil and the Demiurge in his origin, design and ultimate end-goals. History Long before the events of the main story the entity that would becomes the Soul Stealer was apparent a forgotten unnamed angel of God who rebelled against his creator and dedicated himself to a dark philosophy based around spreading misery across all of Creation, so much in fact that he hoped to overwork God Himself and destroy Creation entirely so as to show that God's promise of a better world was just a lie. To serve in this caused the great destroyer (somewhat ironically) creates servitors known as Walkers who sell drugs, rape and kill whenever or however he tells them to (in essence playing the role of demons). In order to try and balance things out a deal was apparently made in which God's promise would be tested and the Soul Stealer could play a game to determine ownership of a person's very soul - if they allowed misery to overtake them then the Soul Stealer was victorious, likewise if they overcame the Soul Stealer's influence and acted selflessly in the interest of a better world, the Soul Stealer would have to (temporarily) relent. Many souls were lost in this fashion despite an angel known as Laurel being assigned to try and save them, until finally David Grey came along and after many struggles finally understood what he had to so and sacrificed his soul to Laurel, allowing her to become human. This selfless act proved that God's promise of a better world was possible and thus the Soul Stealer experienced his first true defeat. Personality The Soul Stealer is a dark philosopher who deeply reflects upon the nature of reality but is forever twisted in his views, seeing God as a liar and believing that Creation is flawed he wants to spread misery across the universe on an ever-increasing scale so that even God Himself would become overworked, causing Creation to fall into sheer chaos and expose God as a liar. It is unknown what the Soul Stealer's personality was like as an angel or what exactly caused him to rebel against God but it is likely it was his own resentment of God that caused both his rebellion and his further downfall into a cruel demon, his hatred of God means he has contempt for all things in Creation as they are simply a reflection of God's own "mistakes", he holds no value for life and believes that everyone contributes to the inevitable misery that makes up the "true" reality. Powers and Abilities The Soul Stealer is a vastly powerful supernatural entity akin to an archangel, this puts him below the status of a true divinity and many times inferior to a monotheistic aspect of God but in comparison to a normal human being (or even most superhuman beings in comics) he is virtually all-powerful, however he is restricted by his own evil nature and thus can not seemingly harm people if they succeed in performing a truly selfless act. Inspirations From Other Works Soul Stealer is inspired by numerous entities from other works, most notable of which are: *Lucifer - Being a fallen angel who despises God and His Creation is a trait shared by Lucifer, especially the idea that Soul Stealer sees God as a liar and wishes to expose God's weakness to the living. *Demiurge - The Soul Stealer is concerned with the physical world rather than the spiritual, he thus concentrates his efforts on spreading misery among the living - this is a trait shared with the Gnostic view of the Demiurge, a false-god that rules over all of physical creation but is ignorant of the true spiritual reality of the cosmos. *Anti-God - While Soul Stealer is simply a fallen angel rather than a fully fledged deity his beliefs and powers are similar to those associated with an Anti-God, opposing good and instead championing a destructive anti-creation, ruled by misery and ultimately a desire to return to the primordial Void. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Top Cow Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Big Bads Category:Paranormal Category:Image Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cataclysm Category:Satan